Life Without You
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: COMPLETE!Well, this is a Youko Kurama fic. Botan is a kitsune and Kuronue and Hiei are Youko's partners. What happens when they meet Botan? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

-Life Without You-  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own YYH.  
  
-Author's Notes- Youko Kurama is still on the loose. Hiei and Kuronue are his partners. When a female challenges them with her skills, who knows the destruction that can be caused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Youko Kurama listened to the sounds of the village. Silence. Suddenly, an explosion sounded. He ducked behind his hiding place, a tree. Hiei and Kuronue were hiding behind a different one.  
  
"Damn theives!" A man shouted. Red-orange flames spread quickly through the village. Youko blinked and focused his golden eyes on a figure leaving the burning village.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan snuck through the village as silently as a shadow. Her black outfit helped by melting into the shadows. She backed up against the large wall surrounding the well-guarded city and pushed herself even further into the darkness. She closed her golden eyes and held her breath as a guard went by. In a flash of silver, she was gone. She jumped over traps and landed quietly as if she was nothing.  
  
"See anything?" A guard called to another.  
  
"No." The other one replied. She waited until their backs were turned, then she jumped up and landed gracefully on the top of the wall. Then she jumped down into the village and took one look around, making sure no one was watching. Night was the best time to rob villages. She could rob them blind in the day, having a human form herself. She kept to the shadows expertly and used her sharp hearing to hear any movements from inside the place she was robbing. She walked up to the door and picked the lock with a pin she had at her side. Then she went in and took the treasures she wanted.  
  
"Piece of cake." She said to herself as she took a fresh bomb that was attached to her waist at the side. Then she exited the house and threw the bomb. It exploded and she left, unaware of the eyes that watched her with curiosity.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Hiei asked. He was cursing left and right. "Whoever they were, they probably got the treasures from that rich bastard."  
  
"I'd imagine so." Kuronue said calmly, leaning against the wall. They were back at Youko's lair.  
  
"Don't bother wasting valuable thoughts on that. There are plenty more people to rob. Once they rebuild that village, we'll have to get there first." Youko said with a cold smile at his partner. Hiei sneered.  
  
"Right." He rolled his eyes and watched the flickering flames of the fire.  
  
"Don't forget about tomorrow's scheduled raiding." Kuronue said with a grin. "Akio will have no idea what hit him."  
  
"Or who." Youko added with a smirk. He closed his eyes and leaned back, the fire lighting his lair with a red-orange glow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan looked around her lair. The glittering treasures reflected in her eyes as she took it all in. Theiving was getting boring now. The challenges she had when she first started were fun to get through but this was idiotic. It was the only way for her to live, though. She started a fire and sat back against the cave's wall. This was an old, abandoned lair from a dead old theif. She had found it a while ago. An outline in the front of the cave appeared. She looked up from her spot and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What do we have here?" A smooth voice asked. She glared at the man that walked in.  
  
"What do you want, Keiji?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I want your treasures, Botan." He smirked. She got up and stood in his way.  
  
"There is no way that you're getting them. I worked.. well.. I worked to steal them. You're not getting them." She put her hands on her hips and her eyes challenged him to move.  
  
"I'll fight you for them." Keiji said with a cold smile. She lowered herself into position and when he launched at her, she moved skillfully out of the way. He looked around then dodged an attack from the side.  
  
"You're in for a fight then." Her voice echoed around the cave and allowed her to move even more silently. She was already silent, but with another sound, it was as if she wasn't there at all. She gracefully dodged his attacks. She was so used to this that she thought it fun. She pulled a small gem from the collection. An amethyst. Perfect. "Flames of Amethyst!" She was able to tap into her spirit energy and form an attack from gems. She pulled back her fist, which was glowing with the flames. The odd part about it was, the flames were the color of the gem. She punched him in the stomach. He could feel the searing pain spread throughout his body. It felt like flames had engulfed him, and indeed, they did. He slammed against the wall and slid down it. She smirked and diminished the flames surrounding her hand. The amethyst glittered in the firelight as she stood there. "Hate to say it but I told you so."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei silently neared their destination. Akio's house. It was large and well-guarded. They robbed him a lot. Youko watched as Hiei went first, jumping from the nearest tree branch to the wall. His dark figure blended in with the shadows around them. Kuronue went along next. Youko silently followed him and watched the guards. His golden eyes glittered with mischief. He jumped up onto the wall then darted in. The house loomed up in front of them. Kuronue pointed to the side and they saw guards patrolling the house.  
  
"He has to make this so difficult." Youko whispered sarcastically. Hiei smirked and looked around. Guards were almost everywhere. He could see their outline in the faint light of the cresent moon.  
  
"There." The koorime pointed to a space where no guards stood. They nodded and took off, each going their seperate ways. Youko stayed against the wall and moved silently. Guards were even near the fountain. Did Akio honestly think they would take the entire mansion? He grinned and his fangs showed. This was a fun adventure to him. Then he spotted a small space where guards weren't as thick. He moved slowly through the darkness and watched where he walked, should he bump into a guard. This guy didn't like being robbed? Oh well. Youko knew he was Akio's favorite theif, along with his partners. They held a special bond between each other, him and his friends. He could see Hiei's dark form, darker than the shadows themselves. He swiftly darted across a patch of light and made his way toward his friend. Kuronue was on the roof. He must've flown up there. He often wondered why people nicknamed them. For instance, Kuronue's was the Black Raven.  
  
"Where's Kuronue?" Hiei asked, when they got around the guards.  
  
"He's up on the roof, of course." Youko replied. He nodded and they waited patiently for Kuronue to get inside and let them in. He opened a window and they climbed inside.  
  
"Where shall we rob first?" Kuronue smirked and they split up.  
  
"He probably moved the safe around. We've got to find it." They nodded and split up again. Youko went upstairs and searched. He found himself in the room where Akio slept. He smirked. Small snores emitted from the man's mouth. "Well, well, well.." He said to himself. He found the safe and picked the lock. Finding it just as easy to pick as always, he opened it. Then he dug around in the jewels and gold coins. He filled his small bag and took out a medium sized amethyst. One of his favorites along with sapphires and the rest of the pretty glittering jewels. Then he tied the small sack to his belt and swiftly closed the safe. Then he left the room and met his comrades downstairs.  
  
"Did you find it?" Kuronue asked, a smirk evident on his face.  
  
"Yeah." He pointed to the sack at his waist. "It was as easy as always. Although, I do want to do something nice for Akio."  
  
"What?" Hiei asked coldly.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to give him a present for his cooperation."  
  
"The last time you did that, the bomb went off before we even got out of the yard." Kuronue said with a shake of his head. "We've wasted enough time, lets go."  
  
"No, I want to leave him a flower." Youko grinned and took a seed from his hair. "See?"  
  
"Hurry up, then. We'll meet you outside the gates." Hiei said as the two of them left. Youko went back up and placed the seed on Akio's bedside table. He manipulated the seed and it grew into one of his many death plants.  
  
"When he wakes up, give him a scare. Eat one of his fingers if you get hungry or whatever." He whispered to the plant. He walked out of the room with a satisfied smile on his face. When they got back to his lair, they laughed and imagined the look on Akio's face when he woke up to the plant.  
  
"What did you say to it?" Kuronue questioned. Youko told them and they laughed again. He opened the sack and showed them their riches, then he tied it back up and tossed it into the pile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan walked out into the sunlight and stretched. She had a wonderful nap. Thats all it was, considering that it was only about two hours long.  
  
"I wonder what fun I should have tonight?" She walked along the path and smiled to herself. There was another village a little way away. She looked back at the cave's entrance. It was well hidden. The only way you could find it would be if you knew it was there. She had taken Keiji's body out and tossed it somewhere. She despised that rat. He had a lot of nerve trying to steal what was now hers. Her jewels could take care of themselves. She smirked. They all had their own hidden fire. If anyone but her picked them up when she was gone or whatever and she hadn't allowed them to touch them, then the theives would be sorry. She walked toward her favorite river and smiled when she stripped down to her swimming outfit. She made one because who knows who was going to walk right over? It was made of fabric that she swiped, of course. Blue cloth to be exact. She put it together. It consisted of two seperate parts. The top had two thin straps that connected to the front and back of the thing and only covered the neccessary parts. Then the bottom was just as simple. She had added a few jewels for looks. It looked like a normal bikini. She jumped in and shivered with delight at the coolness of the water.  
  
"Well, well, well.." A voice said once she came back up. She whirled around and got ready to attack whoever said that. She flicked her ear as a droplet of water ran down it. On the bank sat a very cute, very handsome kitsune. His voice was smooth and sort of deep. His golden eyes were as cold as ice and he had long silver hair, just like hers.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked coldly, attaching herself to a rock so she wouldn't tire herself out fighting the current.  
  
"My name is Youko, and you are?" He was mocking her.  
  
"So, you're the legendary theif, hmm?" She asked sarcastically. "Did you know that a lot of demons claim to be you?" He only gave her a cold half- smile.  
  
"Is that so?" He leaned back against the tree he was sitting under. "No, I wasn't aware of it."  
  
"Hmph." She gave him a cold look and got out of the water. "Well, you just ruined my swim."  
  
"Glad to hear it." He watched as she sat down on a large rock.  
  
"I bet you are."  
  
"You never answered my question. I told you who I was, now tell me who you are." She glared at him.  
  
"Fine, my name is Botan." She said, her ears twitching more as water ran down the shining silver fur. He didn't reply, instead he just looked back out over the water. She scowled and decided to pretend he wasn't there. She jumped back in and swam around underwater for a while. Then she came back up and flicked her ears. Her golden eyes focused on Youko. There had to be some truth to what he said. He was cold, just as they said. She shook that thought away and swam to her rock. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, just sitting there.  
  
"Stopped swimming so soon?" She glared over at him.  
  
"Not that it's any business of yours." She said rudely. He opened one eye and glanced casually at her.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was, since I was here first." She crossed her arms.  
  
"So what if I want to sit in the sun and relax for a while?"  
  
"Hn." Was the only reply as he fell into a shallow sleep.  
  
"Who do we have here?" A man came out and looked at her then looked at his napping partner. "Trust him to fall asleep when I come back. Youko!" She stared at him, wide-eyed. He looked over at her and grinned. "Was he awake before?"  
  
"Yeah, he ruined my swim." The guy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so?" He crossed his arms and lightly kicked the kitsune beside him. Youko gave an irritated growl and opened his eyes. He looked up at his partner.  
  
"You're asking for it, Kuronue. I might make one of my plants eat you." Kuronue laughed.  
  
"Aww, but this pretty little fox just told me that you ruined her swim." Botan blushed slightly and looked at Youko. "Apologize."  
  
"Why should I?" Youko asked in a calm voice. "She didn't seem to mind, considering she went back in when I fell asleep."  
  
"Really, now? Thats probably because she doesn't like you." His amused voice caused her to look back at him. "Don't let this irritable theif ruin anything from now on."  
  
"Thank you.." She said in a kind of sarcastic voice. "But I told him that he ruined it. He seemed glad to hear it."  
  
"He loves ruining other's good times."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, only it was a little late." She was about to get up but Kuronue shook his head and sat down next to his partner.  
  
"Aww.. don't leave me here with him. Hiei isn't gonna stop by for a while yet." She raised her eyebrow and blinked.  
  
"Well, since I have nothing better to do.." She made herself comfortable by putting her clothes under her head and laid down, absorbing the sun.  
  
"So, how come we've never seen you around here before?" Kuronue asked. "And whats--"  
  
"Her name is Botan."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I haven't been here for long. I rarely go out in the sun." He took a look at her pale complextion and nodded.  
  
"You do seem kind of pale." He remarked. "But it's a nice look. It makes your eyes stick out more."  
  
"Have you had enough with flirting, Kuronue?" Youko asked. The kitsune shook his head and rolled his eyes when Kuronue only grinned.  
  
"Of course not. What about you, hmm? You can't tell me you don't want to flirt with the pretty little fox." Kuronue elbowed him.  
  
"I don't, now leave me alone." Youko said irritably.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?" Botan looked over at the demon at the kitsune's side. She stared at him for a minute.  
  
"Atleast three weeks."  
  
"I see.." He grinned at her. "Are you settled in this area okay?" She nodded slightly. His dark gaze roamed over her for a second before a thought occured. Youko should have a mate and this little fox would be perfect for him. He noticed a few things. She was slightly muscular, although that only added to her beauty, she was thin in a good way, and she seemed fiery enough. He wondered if she had a mate. "What do you think of it here?" It wasn't off subject, yet.  
  
"Its okay." She shifted her position and laid on her stomach. She folded her arms and rested her chin on them, directing her gaze to the two other inhabitants of the place. "Better than the other territory I lived in."  
  
"Is that so?" Kuronue raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Botan narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"It just is." He didn't respond and she closed her eyes. Then her ear twitched. "Someone's coming."  
  
"Probably Hiei." She sat up.  
  
"I should be getting back to my lair." She nodded to them, then Hiei jumped out of the tree. She stared at him for a moment then picked her things up and left.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Botan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Well, I should be ending it there. No.. wait.. I am ending it there.  
  
-Jess- 


	2. Chapter 2

-Life Without You-  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own YYH.  
  
-Author's Notes- ^_^ Nothing to say, really.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kuronue brought the cup to his lips and sipped the contents. Cold tea. Lovely. He couldn't enjoy anything today. It had been two days since the encounter with the little fox. Youko was just as blunt as ever.  
  
"Can I have warm tea for once?" He asked his partner. His emphasis on the word warm went unnoticed. Hiei came in, soaking wet and unhappy.  
  
"I think we should stay here for tonight." He said emotionlessly.  
  
"How bad is the weather?" Kuronue asked, slightly irritated. A crash of thunder sounded and a bright light lit the sky and the entrance to the cave. "Nevermind, that answers my question." He dumped the tea out and poured himself a fresh cup. He took a sip and savored the warm liquid.  
  
"Just when we were supposed to rob Matsu's village." Youko finally spoke up. He was adjusting things around the cave to suit the comfort of the oncoming season. Autumn was coming on faster than they expected. Then it was winter. "I suppose we should really try to work around the weather."  
  
"Work around it?" Hiei snorted. "Right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan sighed. Rain. Great. She was really looking forward to her night out. Her bright golden eyes watched the fire boredly. She had no one to talk to and nothing to do. She needed something to do. But what? She could always sit out in the rain. That worked. She poked the flaming pieces of wood with a stick and sighed. Sparks flew and the fire crackled. She listened to the rain hit the ground for a bit and almost fell asleep.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she shivered. The fire had gone out and a clap of thunder had woken her up. She pulled her blanket over to herself and snuggled into it. Chilly. Cold. She needed warmth. Badly. Why did this have to be such a bad night? She stayed on the border of sleep and consiousness for about an hour. She blinked several times to try and get the blurriness from her vision. Fog was settling in her lair. Sheesh.. She closed her eyes and fought sleep no longer.  
  
Botan woke up to water dripping and the sounds of.. nothing else. She sat up and looked around. She certainly felt a lot better. She guessed that it wasn't raining. Sighing, she got to work on setting a quick and easy fire to warm her numb hands. It was quite cold in her lair. The rain must've dropped the temperature. She went over her plan of raiding for that night, since she didn't do anything last night. She hoped the mud would dry up. Thats all she needed was to get herself caught and killed over a small matter such as slipping in the mud. Poking the fire, she recalled her odd meeting with Youko and his team mates. She was a loner and always was. Nothing was going to change that. Kuronue was nice, if only she took his flirting as humor and not as an annoyance. Youko was just as cold and rude as they say he was. Hiei.. she didn't know him but she could tell he was quite cold just by the looks of him. They were feared and their names were known by every demon and apparition in Makai. She poked the fire and realized that it was starting to die. She threw another block of wood on it.  
  
"Feh." She muttered. Her eyes scanned the cave for anything that seemed out of place. Nothing. No intruders either, by the scent of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kuronue glared at Youko. The kitsune sat there laughing at him. Tea dripped off the ends of his hair.  
  
"Youko, you just signed your death permit." He said icily. He started ringing his hair out and glaring and growling at Youko. Hiei had an evident smirk on his face. He got up and started toward the entrance of the cave.  
  
"It was boring.. and you were just sitting there making that annoying sound."  
  
"So you decided to make me wear it?"  
  
"Yes." Kuronue continued to leave the cave with a huge scowl on his face.  
  
"But it was so funny." Kuronue stopped and looked back at Youko. He then walked over and took the rest of the warm tea and poured it over his head. He laughed bitterly at the kitsune.  
  
"You were right. It is funny." He then turned around and stalked out of the lair. Youko sat there, blinking. He then sighed and got up, glaring at Hiei, who chuckled.  
  
"Too bad there isn't anymore for you." The kitsune said as he walked to the back of the lair and into another room where there was a stream and a small pond-sized lake that was connected to another stream. He washed himself off and wondered when his friend was going to come back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kuronue muttered curses left and right as he walked to the river, soaking wet, but not with water. It just so happened that he wandered upon a familiar person. She was sitting under the same tree he and Youko had sat under when they met her. She was busy sewing herself something. He watched as she concentrated and used gentleness with the delicate fabric.  
  
"Tea?" She asked, without stopping or turning around. He walked over to the river and jumped in. Youko had gotten his hair and his clothes. He came back out and shook some of the water off. The sun was just coming out from behind a cloud and it shined on the smooth surface of the water.  
  
"Youko got bored and I happened to have some tea in my hand. But I got him back and did the same with what was left in the pot." He said, sitting next to her.  
  
"It seems as though you took it badly." She bit her lip as she tied a knot. She looked up at him and put her work down. "I could hear you cursing before you even came through those trees."  
  
"I didn't stay to see what he did. He probably washed himself off in the other room." Botan blinked.  
  
"Other room?" She queried. "He has a water supply in his lair?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, looking out over the water. She got back to her work and silence crept over them. "I didn't expect to see you here, little fox." She continued to sew.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect anyone to come here and keep me company. Much less you." He caught the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I expected to see Youko and have him insult me. I needed a verbal sparring partner."  
  
"I could verbally spar with you, if you'd like." He smiled at her and she glanced at him.  
  
"But you're not as cold and fun as him." She said with a smirk. She continued to sew.  
  
"What are you makin'?" He asked, peeking over to see what it was.  
  
"An outfit for myself. I only have a few." She pointed to the one she was wearing. "This is one I made a few weeks ago." He felt the fabric.  
  
"Humans?"  
  
"Well, I guess so." She shrugged. She threaded another needle and began work again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan had finished her outfit. She grinned when she tried it on. All black. A tight black tanktop with see-through black lace dropping down from it until it got to her belt, showing off her flat and newly tanned stomach, skin-tight pants and knee-high black boots that had a platform-type look to them. They gradually went up, without any space. She had a silver belt tied around her thin waist. Hidden in it were daggers, lockpicks, and small bombs. Her katana was slung across her back. She had two silvery-white bands covering her wrists. She also had a small bag attached to the belt that contained gems. Then she had a black bandana as her last feature. She was prepared for robbery. Sneaking out of her lair, she quietly raced through the dark woods. She was going to run all the way to the town, which was two miles away. She slid in, unnoticed. Carefully, yet swiftly, she ducked in and out of shadow. Her sharp, penetrating gaze caught sight of a light. She heard voices.  
  
"Guards should be posted everywhere around here. We need to avoid being robbed, really." A male's voice said. Botan crept up under the window and listened, interested.  
  
"I know. With our new shipments of money coming in, who knows what theives will attack?" Another man said. Botan grew bored of the conversation. Besides, she was wasting time. She slowly moved toward another home. Everyone was asleep, she noted. She picked one of her tools from her belt.  
  
"I wonder what I should do.. blow it up, set it on fire, leave without destruction?" She decided that she'd spare the destruction if they had good enough riches. She walked inside and slid along the wall. Her golden eyes searched around for something. There. She found a door. She opened it and peeked inside. She saw two people in a bed, sleeping. Searching around the room, she found a dresser-type thing in the corner. She looked around on it and found some gold and silver in the first drawer. Perfect.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Youko and Kuronue slowly moved in. This town was said to have a lot of rich, rude idiots. It wasn't that guarded. Youko braced himself and sprang up onto a roof. He landed as if he were nothing more than a shadow. He slowly looked around from atop his perch. Kuronue was sneaking in and out of houses. Youko jumped down and smirked. His bright golden eyes held mischief and mystery. This looked promising.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Youko heard a sound to his left and opened one eye. A very familiar kitsune walked out of the woods. Botan looked at him and smirked. He looked extremely relaxed and lazy.  
  
"Is Youko tired?" She noticed he had slight bags under his eyes. He opened the other eye and glared at her.  
  
"No, I'm wide awake." She continued to stare at him. "As a matter of fact, I want peace and quiet in order to sleep."  
  
"I'm not leaving." She commented. "In fact, I wanted a nice nap myself, so if you don't mind.." She sat down underneath a tree a little further to his left.  
  
"Fine, as long as you're quiet."  
  
"No, I snore." She said sarcastically. He snorted and smirked.  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"No." He shook his head and rested his head back against the trunk of the large tree. He was in complete happiness until she came along. Now, he was going to open his eyes every time he heard a noise. She shifted and he growled and looked over. "Don't growl at me, Youko. You have to behave yourself in order to relax."  
  
"I can't relax if you're here."  
  
"That's fine with me." She said, undisturbed. He glared at her.  
  
"I'm sure it is." She snorted.  
  
"Goddamn right it is. It doesn't bother me any." He frowned, his golden eyes narrowing.  
  
"Flea-infested.." He trailed off, cursing her to hell.  
  
"Good for me." She said sarcastically. "I hope your next robbery goes down the drain."  
  
"As if I care." He said with a smirk. "Me and my team can beat any challenge."  
  
"You're bluffing. Any challenge is way over your head." She laughed at the annoyed look on his face.  
  
"No, liar. I'd like to see you rob a human blind in under thirty seconds." She smirked.  
  
"I would but I need a human to do it." He stared at her.  
  
"Are you a robber?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to.. not!" He glared at her when she laughed that bell-like laughter of hers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Well, that's it fer now.  
  
Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

-Life Without You-  
  
If you want a disclaimer, go to the last two chapters.  
  
-Author's Notes- When I first put this up, I got two reviews on the same night. I love you guys, really. I'm trying my best to keep up with requests. I need a little help though. You see, I get writer's block a lot and I have problems to deal with and such. Don't worry, though. I'm still gonna update as long as I can get on the internet! You can count on it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"I'd like to see you try to rob someone." Youko's smirk widened when Botan looked over at him. But it disappeared the instant she smiled charmingly, her fangs showing.  
  
"I could. You'd never believe me unless you saw me, right? Well, it doesn't matter to me if you believe me or not. Your opinion means nothing to me, just like you." He blinked and scowled.  
  
"You're ruining my lovely nap."  
  
"Forgive me, Oh Great One. I did not mean to intrude." She said sarcastically. She feigned shock.  
  
"Give it a rest, would you?" She only grinned at him and relaxed more contentedly in her spot. He took the chance to look over her when she closed her eyes. She was wearing a white training-type outfit. It was loose- fitting and had a light blue belt. She was unarmed, or so he thought.  
  
"If you stare any longer, I'm afraid I may have holes in me." He blushed a light pink and looked miffed. He huffed.  
  
"I'm not staring." He lied. She opened one eye and glanced at him.  
  
"Did you just blush?" He looked over at her and she caught the faintest tint of pink on his face. "You did! Aww.. did anyone tell you that you look extremely adorable when you blush?" He knew she was picking on him.  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"Now you're trying to shut me up, how nice. I think I'll take my nap now, if you don't mind, that is? I don't wish to be rude." He scowled and gave her a look. She smirked and settled into her place, closing her eyes. She had to admit that he did look adorable when he blushed.  
  
"Well if this isn't the cutest moment in the history of Makai." Came a happy-sounding voice in the middle of their naps.  
  
"Go away." Botan growled. She opened one eye, glanced at who it was, then opened the other. "Kuronue, do you have to disturb my peaceful slumber?" Youko opened his eyes and glared at his partner.  
  
"I need sleep, moron."  
  
"Go back to the lair then. Hiei is no where to be seen, so you'll be alone there." Youko scowled and became angered.  
  
"I don't need to move to take my nap. You're the second one today to disturb me. I'll--"  
  
"Calm down, I only wanted to bring news. They say that a village other than the one we robbed last night was done in. They don't even know who did it. This theif must be an expert, like us." Youko looked over at Botan.  
  
"Do you know anything about this?" She stared at them.  
  
"If you wish for details, don't come to me." She said bluntly. "I heard the same thing you did." Kuronue blinked and looked at Youko, who looked at him.  
  
"Right.. anyway, I'll see you back at the lair, Youko." Kuronue was about to walk away when he turned back around and grinned at Botan. "See ya around, little fox." She gave him a small smile and he left.  
  
"He likes to flirt with you." Youko said softly. "He never really acted that way around a female before."  
  
"I wonder why?" She looked up at the sky and sighed. Kuronue was her friend. He had been nice to her, basically civil on terms of friendship. She looked over at Youko. "Did someone hurt him before?" The kitsune opened his eyes and gazed at her long and hard.  
  
"Yes. She was a liar and a fake. She practically ripped his heart out and showed it to him." He sighed. "He never forgave her for it, either."  
  
"Wow.." Botan paused. She knew what that felt like. That was part of the reason she moved to this territory. "I think I know what he's going through."  
  
"Did your mate do that to you?" She shook her head.  
  
"We weren't mates." She looked away from him. "But the last thing I want is pity." Then she smirked and looked over at him before looking back at the river. "But that's something you're incapable of giving, so I'm not worried."  
  
"Hahaha." He rolled his eyes. He never imagined her getting hurt because of someone. That was precisely why he didn't have a mate. He didn't want someone who would only play him. Besides, the one that he wanted hadn't come along yet.  
  
"This was a very peaceful afternoon." He heard the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Wasn't it though? I suppose we'll need more of these." He gazed out over the sparkling waters. "Not."  
  
"True." His gaze shifted. "You still look wide awake." He glared at her and scowled.  
  
"I am still wide awake."  
  
"Sure you are." She got up. "I've had enough of lounging around like a lazy person I know." She left right after those words came out of her mouth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"How went the heart-felt talk you two had?" Kuronue asked, sipping his tea. Youko sat down across him and gave him a glare.  
  
"What heart-felt talk?"  
  
"Well, you two should be getting closer--"  
  
"No." Hiei suddenly came in, wearing a smirk.  
  
"I have a village for us to rob." The two looked up at him. Kuronue smirked.  
  
"Does it have a lot of rich people?" Hiei nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Get ready for a night of fun."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei snuck up to the gates. This village had been about four miles south from Youko's lair. Guards were heavy but in some places, Youko's sharp sight caught an occasional fault.They found a place to go in.  
  
"Kuronue, find a spot where we can go in." The demon nodded and lifted off. He flew in and found a spot where there were less guards. He then went and guided his partners to the spot.  
  
"There's a clear pathway just after the guards." Kuronue whispered to them. They nodded and snuck in. They got into the village without any trouble and went to find some nice-looking places to rob. Youko pointed to one and they went in, prepared to search and rob. They searched around and Hiei found the jackpot. They filled two small sacks and went to a different house.  
  
"This is usually really boring but tonight seems different." Youko whispered to them. They nodded.  
  
"Different indeed." Kuronue looked around to find another place. "There's one." They walked toward it until someone came out. They immediate recognized her. She was so swift and silent. Youko frowned and shook his head. This was wrong. She was that theif that was the expert? She had to be. There could be no other explaination. Hell, he didn't pick up her scent. He walked toward her.  
  
"Botan, what are you doing here?" He asked her quietly. She whirled around and stared up at him. He looked her up and down. She looked good, for someone he didn't like. She looked like a theif.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Going to a theives comvention held in some human's home?" She crossed her arms. He smirked. She was still the same ol' sarcastic fox.  
  
"Any good stuff?" She thought for a minute.  
  
"Really want to know?" He nodded. "The third house on the right in the second street."  
  
"Any good things from the poor?"  
  
"Yeah, their life's savings." She grinned. Kuronue smirked.  
  
"I had no idea that you were that expert theif." He said in an odd tone of voice. She smiled at him then looked back at Youko. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. Some demon guards had her. She smirked. The others were having trouble so they couldn't help her. She wouldn't have needed it anyway. She used her power and the small sack of jewels at her waist began to glow. The guards screamed and woke some people. The next thing we know, the domino effect had taken place.  
  
"Get her!" She took out a newly acquired weapon. Small circle-like razor- sharp throwing knives. She had one inbetween each finger. She flung them out then collected them. She put them back in a sack at her side then jumped away from more guards. They followed after her. Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through her head. She wavered on her feet and heard Youko crying out to her. She tried to shake off the feeling but that only made it worse. She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands.  
  
"Youko!" She tried to get back up. Her blurry vision caught sight of someone hitting Youko over the head. They had already gotten Kuronue. Hiei hadn't been able to escape either. "No.." She bit down on a guards hand that grabbed her and tried to muffle her cries. He screamed and started backing up. "Youko.." She fell to the ground in defeat. She was now laying on her stomach, her head turned in the direction Youko was standing in. Her golden eyes closed and she went limp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The first thing Botan felt when she came to was rope. She was tied up!? She tried to move but was unsuccessful.  
  
"This is your fault we're in this predicament." She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see none other than Youko staring at her from his prison cell.  
  
"My fault?" She asked, uncertain.  
  
"If you hadn't been there.."  
  
"Oh go to hell, Youko." She said bitterly. He looked at her and scowled. "You were the one who had to interrupt me from my raiding and talk to me in the middle of a street." She looked away from him.  
  
"Don't fret, little fox. He's been that way ever since he woke up." Kuronue said from his spot across from them.  
  
"I don't care how long he's been like that. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." She looked at the floor. "This is the last thing I needed. I was just piecing my life back together and then you had to come along and mess it all up." She glared up at Youko.  
  
"It wasn't my fault we met." She laughed.  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was mine. I should've just left in stead of staying there." Her tone signaled that she didn't want to say anything else.  
  
"Well, thats fine. I don't care either way." She didn't answer. She just sat there. If there was anyone to blame it would be all of them. Kuronue saw a thoughtful look on her face. She squirmed a little but she tied too securely. They had made certain to take every precaution, she noticed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
During the night, she thought about it. The next day they came in and looked at their prizes.  
  
"They're the most wanted ones. All but her. Is she a new member of your team, Youko?" Youko growled.  
  
"That isn't any of your goddamn business." He said angerly. Botan was surprised he was even, in a way, sticking up for her.  
  
"You'll have to give me a better answer. Any of you care to enlighten me? She killed a lot of that village's guards and some of it's people, according to witnesses." The man stared at her, long and hard. "She sure is a pretty one. Fiery too." Youko growled. "Sedate them then switch from ropes to locks." A guard nodded and they left, throwing one of those gas bombs down there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Thats it for now. ^_^; 


	4. Chapter 4

-Life Without You-  
  
Hey there. Are you enjoying this? I am. This is fun to write.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"This is even more uncomfortable." Kuronue moved his arms around. They were all chained to the wall. Botan was starting to get comfortable. She knew how to get out of these but she'd have to wait. They'd have a guard going through for a while. Atleast a day.  
  
"Stop your whining. You're the one who got caught."  
  
"You got caught too, Hiei." Kuronue argued. Botan looked over at them and blinked. Why did they have to start this? Why? She sighed and closed her eyes. She wondered if she still had her hidden weapons. She knew she had a jewel hidden in her belt. When the guy passed her, she felt around her belt. There. She had them still. Her lockpicks and everything. She figured she knew where the room where they were stashing the weapons was.  
  
"We all got caught." Youko said. He looked at the two of his comrades.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
During the night, Botan woke up and moved closer to Youko's cell. She tried to get comfortable but that was impossible.  
  
"Youko." She whispered. "Youko." She saw him look over at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can get us out of here. Tomorrow night. I can't stand it in here." She saw his eyes gleam. "But we'll have to work together."  
  
"Fine." He seemed to think about something. She caught herself staring at him. His silver ears seemed to glow in the silverish light of the moon. His hair framed his handsome face. He looked like a god.. She slapped herself mentally. No time to be thinking like that. He looked up and she swallowed. His eyes looked like liquid gold with a silver glow to them. She couldn't help but stare. He watched her golden eyes. Every emotion known was flying through them at a speed he couldn't possibly keep up with. Finally, she broke eye contact and blushed lightly. They might not have been aware of it, but two smiling indigo eyes were watching them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The next day, conversation was slim. Youko chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. He was starting to have a change of heart about Botan. After that night, he didn't think that she was so bad. Kuronue shifted and his chains rattled. Youko looked up.  
  
"That sound is annoying." Kuronue sighed and stopped moving. Hiei looked up at Youko.  
  
"Any brilliant ideas on how to get out of here?" The koorime asked. Botan looked up at them. She shrugged and Youko did the same.  
  
"Great." Kuronue said with a sigh. "We have to get out before they decide what they're gonna do to us." Youko looked over at Botan and gave her a questioning glance. "I think they might be starving us to death. I haven't eaten in a while.. and I haven't had a drink either."  
  
"Stop complaining." Hiei said irritably. He glared at Kuronue, who frowned. The guard walked by just then and watched them closely.  
  
"Ye better not be thinkin' o' escapin', ye theives." He said and received glares from all of them. He inwardly shuddered. Even if they were confined, their glares were so cold that he couldn't help but shudder. The feeling of their glares could not be shaken off so easily.  
  
"Stupid jerkoff." Botan said with a scowl at the wooden door the guard just went through.  
  
"Mind your manners, little fox." Kuronue smirked. She glared at him. She was in a bad mood. First of all, they were in prison. Second of all, she was hungry and thirsty. And last but not least, she was uncomfortable.  
  
"What manners?" Youko asked with a smirk. Botan gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I don't have to help you, y'know." That shut them up immediately. "Thought so. Now, tonight is the night. I can't stand it anymore."  
  
"You aren't the only one." Kuronue said with a frown. Hiei agreed silently and Youko seemed pleased by this new information.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan's golden eyes secretly watched the guard go by for one last check to see if they were asleep. When he directed the light in her cell, she closed her eyes as if she was asleep all along. The guard finally left and Botan silently picked the locks on her chains. She then set them on the ground quietly. She then walked up to the bars of her cell and stuck her slender hand through. She picked the lock on that and opened it soundlessly. They apparently oiled them recently. She walked over to Youko's cell and picked the lock. She opened his door and walked in. She picked the locks on his wrists and took them off. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She smirked at him then put her finger to her lips, signalling silence. He nodded and waited as she picked the other locks. They all remained silent and followed Botan. She opened the wooden door and slid out. The guard came back down and she killed him swiftly and silently. She went to the rooms where they were keeping the weapons. They robbed that blind, since there were other weapons. Then they broke out of there. Creeping through shadows was easy for the theives. They raced through the darkness and waited until they were quite a way away from the prison to talk.  
  
"Thanks for bailing us all out back there." Kuronue said with a smile. Botan looked over at him and shrugged.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"We had no idea you were that theif. You really surprised us." Kuronue said with a look around at his team mates, especially Youko.  
  
"Well, I don't like to go around saying I'm a theif." She crossed her arms. Her gaze went to Youko. "I'm leaving. See you around." She walked away and hid a blush. She didn't know why she felt this way but she was going to find out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan glared at Youko. He disturbed her nap. He glared back at her and sat down in his normal spot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing important." She looked away from him and sighed. He could tell something was bothering her. She would've come up with a sarcastic remark at the very beginning. Right when he walked into the clearing.  
  
"Nothing important, ne? It seems important." He stared at her. She looked away from him. "Something is wrong." She shook her head but wouldn't meet his gaze. This fiery demon was upset over something. Something was bothering her.. but he didn't know what it was.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Sure." She sensed the sarcasm in his voice and glared at him.  
  
"It is nothing that concerns.. you." He noticed the pause. She was reluctant to say anything more, lest the truth come out. She concluded that she was starting to get feelings for him, although she knew it wasn't right. She was supposed to hate him not love him. She glared holes into the ground and remained silent.  
  
"It must concern me. You paused." She didn't reply. He got up and walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her and stared at her until she looked up at him. "What is bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It isn't nothing. You're not yourself."  
  
"Why do you care?" She asked, a light pink spreading across her cheeks. He didn't answer. "If you give me a good reason then I might tell you what's wrong." She wasn't expecting him to give her any reason at all so she thought she was safe.  
  
"Well.." He trailed off, not looking at her. She blinked. He was about to say something else but Kuronue walked into the clearing and stared at them.  
  
"What a lovely scene. I'm sorry to disturb you, but some demon is ready to challenge you, little fox." Botan stared at him the got up. She nodded to Kuronue.  
  
"Tell them I accept. Where should I go?"  
  
"To the clearing just on the other side of the village." She nodded then raced away.  
  
"Who is the demon? Who is it?" Youko asked, his eyes blazing. Kuronue backed up and thought for a minute.  
  
"He said his name was Gaho or something of the sort. Why are you so worried? Little fox can take care of herself."  
  
"I have this bad feeling. Take me to the clearing." The two departed for the location.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan arrived after them, dressed in her black outfit. She opened her golden eyes when someone else walked into the circle of grass. She knew it would come to this.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me now, Gaho? You've caused me enough pain." She asked calmly. He stared at her.  
  
"You're still as beautiful as I remember. Why did you leave?" She growled.  
  
"Why do you think I left? You practically abandoned me for that worthless bitch, Yuki!" She glared at him.  
  
"Yuki wasn't as important to me as you were."  
  
"And that makes a difference?" She asked angerly. "How?"  
  
"I loved you."  
  
"Sure you did. Thats why you left me for two weeks. I knew what the hell was going on. I followed you. Believe me, I don't care about you anymore." She got into a fighting stance. "You challenged me, didn't you? I'm ready." He got into his position and launched forward. His brown eyes flashed. He was a kitsune but his eyes were brown and his hair was black, as were his ears. Botan took out a jewel and looked at it. She smiled. The diamond glistened in her hand as she held it in front of her. Kuronue and Youko watched in astonishment as she threw it at him. It was glowing with a weird light. Gaho dodged it and landed a kick in her stomach. Youko could barely contain his anger but he had to try.  
  
"You're a two-timing, bitch, Botan." He said, watching as she held her stomach, trying to recover her breath. "You can't tell me you didn't go away and get with someone else."  
  
"You're a.. liar!" She screamed. She started choking. A small river of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. She would not give in to him. "You hurt me, Gaho. Thats why I left. I was faithful and thankful that we weren't mated to each other!" She stood up and launched at him. They fought for a while longer, blocking and dodging each other's attacks.  
  
"You went to every man you could find." He sneered. She glared at him.  
  
"I did not and you have no proof of it." She caught his chin with her knee then kicked him in the stomach and watched as he hit the tree behind him.  
  
"You wench!" She connected her foot with his side after she moved out of the way of his kick. He rolled to a stop and glared up at her when she sat on his stomach.  
  
"Call me all the names you want. You won't live through this one." She held up the diamond then dropped it and it landed on his forehead as she got up and moved away from the white fire surrounding him. She had a few considerable gashes and she was still coughing up blood. She would need time to heal. Her legs gave out under her and she cursed him. "Damn you!" She realized that he had poisoned her without her knowing. She saw the mark on her stomach then ripped out the small dart. It wasn't that big and it was meant to go all the way in and kill the victim slowly with it's poison. It had already ejected all of it inside her. It was probably in her bloodstream and with the quickened flow of blood from her activity.. She diminished the flames around him and crawled over to him. She saw on his boot, the small hole in which it would've exited. Her vision started to go all blurry. She felt arms around her.. strong arms. She felt warm and safe. She looked up and saw a blur of silver and gold. "Youko.." She fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hurry, we have to get her to my lair."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
They got her back to the lair and Youko tended to her. He blushed furiously when he had to expose some of her skin. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before but.. this was different. He shook those thoughts out of his head and told Kuronue to get him some water and to heat it up.  
  
"What happened to her?" Youko looked around to see Hiei at the entrance.  
  
"I think she's poisoned. By the looks of this dart, anyway." He held it up to show Hiei. The koorime nodded.  
  
"I've seen these before. The poison is supposed to be a slow killer."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
That's it for me. I'm ending this chapter right here.  
  
n.n  
  
-Jess- 


	5. Chapter 5

-Life Without You-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan opened her eyes. She was sore, angry, and tired. She felt like she wanted to cry. Seeing Gaho again had brought memories to her. Fond memories of her times with him. Then he constantly left her by herself. Once she followed him and he was gone for two weeks. Spending it with that slut, Yuki.  
  
"Botan?" A calm, soothing voice asked. She looked up and immediately looked away. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Youko.." She couldn't keep the sadness from her voice. She bit her lip. Hard. Her fangs dug into them and caused her to bleed. She had to keep from crying.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, gently moving her so that she was in his lap. She gave in and cried, telling him the whole story. Then her anger won over her tears but she stayed in his arms. She felt so safe. She didn't know why she was getting feelings for him, but she was and there was no way to stop it from happening.  
  
"I.. I don't know anymore.." She tightened her hold on him. "I feel as if.. I can't trust anyone. They'll only betray me." She felt him stiffen.  
  
"Not all demons are like that." She didn't say anything. She knew. Yes, she knew well. She then pulled away from him and looked away from him. She couldn't bear to see his handsome face. She would only be weakened. She stood up on shaky legs and closed her eyes.  
  
"If you feel that way, let me go." She whispered. He looked up at her then back at the entrance to the cave.  
  
"Feel free. I cannot keep you here against your will." He paused. "I will simply give you advice and say that you should stay for your own good." She didn't look at him. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to stare into her eyes. He didn't know why but he knew what she meant by the statement and he felt saddened. She began walking to the way out. She was walking out of his life. She closed her eyes and stopped, turning around. She stared at him sadly, melting when he stared at her with the sadness written in fine lines on his face.  
  
"Good-bye." She whispered. He got up and walked over to her, handing her a white rose from his hair.  
  
"Farewell." Tears ran down her cheeks and fell onto the rose petals. She ran out without looking back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan curled herself up in a ball and let the rose's scent linger over her. She felt so stupid for leaving. Leaving him behind. The one who could've truely cared for her. She shook her head and decided that she would move in the morning. She could not stay here. She had been hurt before but if Youko hurt her, that would be the end of her.  
  
"Little fox?" A familiar, caring voice called out to her. She stayed silent. It was dark and damp in her cave. That wasn't exactly best for her wounds. "Little fox, what are you doing?" He had spotted her. She didn't look up at him. Kuronue knelt down in front of her. "You broke Youko's heart, little fox. I have a feeling that you broke yours, as well." She let out a small wimper and he picked her up, cradling her like a baby.  
  
"Kuronue.. I just couldn't.." She cried. She snuggled into his chest and clutched the rose. She felt a soft touch on her forehead. He kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Little fox, you can have all the time in world with him. He is willing to be patient for you to learn to trust him in that way. Listen to me. You're only hurting yourself and him." She almost went limp in his arms.  
  
"I just.. need a little time by myself."  
  
"Not in here, I certainly hope. Listen, we're going away for two days. Youko and I will help you move your things." She didn't object and she didn't agree. She sort of liked the idea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
They moved Botan's stuff into the cave and then they left. Botan and Youko didn't speak to each other and Kuronue saw that it was nearly killing him.  
  
"When we get back, I hope she reconsiders." Kuronue said to Youko after they left. "It'll be awfully gloomy without your bickering." The kitsune remained silent and didn't say a word. They were to meet at the border of Youko's territory.  
  
"I don't care either way." He stated coldly. Kuronue grinned, knowing he was lying and only putting up a front.  
  
"Okay then." He sighed and scratched his head. "Why are we going away for two days?"  
  
"Its a day's walk to the village and back."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
(Two days later)  
  
Botan knew they would come back today. She was dreading it. She couldn't, for the life of her, bear to be with another guy. She might look tough.. she might battle well.. but on the inside, all she wanted was a little love. All she had ever wanted was someone to love her.  
  
"Hello in there!" A voice echoed. Botan's ear twitched and she looked back at the entrance. "Little fox! We're home!" She hesitantly sat up and felt the knot in her stomach increase when she saw him walk into the cave. Youko looked a little on the moody side, Kuronue had a lopsided grin on his face, and Hiei.. well, he was Hiei. She sat there, watching Kuronue walk towards her. After a brief hug, he dragged Hiei out to go hunting. Youko walked over to her wordlessly. He checked the bandages and noticed that she hadn't been taking very good care of herself.  
  
"Why haven't you changed these?" He asked, not meaning for his voice to sound so concerned. She looked away from him.  
  
"I just.. don't have the healer's touch." She said quietly. As he worked, he could feel her eyes on him at some points. Just as he was tying the last bandage, he felt her touch. So gentle.. She had touched his face, looking at him with so much sadness and pain. "Youko.." He gently took her hand in his.  
  
"What is it?" She looked into his eyes and bit her lip.  
  
"You would wait for me, wouldn't you?" He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He just nodded. She smiled. "Thank you.. I feel as though I could really trust you." She pressed her finger to his lips when he was about to say something. Then she leaned forward and he did the same. They kissed. He felt her arms go around his neck and he responded to that by putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. A demon's natural instinct when he is in love with a female is to mark her as his. He pulled his lips from hers and kissed her neck. He licked the spot where he was to sink his teeth into her soft, creamy skin. She didn't even want to stop him. She wanted to be his mate. She felt the sharp pain then the slight feeling of warm blood trickling down her neck. She felt his warm breath on her neck, then she could feel his lips where he had marked her.  
  
"I would've waited forever for you.." He whispered to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kuronue and Hiei returned. The two kitsunes were nowhere to be seen. Kuronue nudged Hiei and grinned.  
  
"I told you that we should just hunt for two. We're going to be the only ones dining." Hiei snorted.  
  
"Fool, I could've figured it out on my own. Especially after I saw those two look at each other when we walked in." The koorime rolled his eyes at the raven's idiocy.  
  
"Right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Its finally happened! I updated and they are mates! *claps* Two for one deal.  
  
Roari - Thank you for reviewing and please bear with me. I lost internet, had a lot of crap to do and had some pretty bad writer's block. But its done now!  
  
Hedi Dracona - Thank you for complimenting my work. ^_^  
  
Amanda - I know the feeling. They are quite hard to find. I hate searching for them in the seemingly endless sea of YYH fanfiction. And I don't like Hiei and Kurama as a pairing in fics either. I like it when they are portrayed being close, like brothers.  
  
deity of death1 - I know! I updated! *claps* And this chapter is also done!  
  
KitsuneGirl - Uhm.. Okay. Will do. I will update as soon as the chapter is finished..  
  
Galandria the Vampire Queen - Thank you and I will! (short and simple)  
  
Akiko680 - *gasp* I'm sorry! Just so you know, if I abandon a fic, I'll sort of mention it somewhere.. Had internet cut and had major writer's block.  
  
Lady Nightshade - Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Life Without You-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Youko brushed his mate's silver hair out of her face. Botan smiled up at him. He moved his hand up her stomach and she gasped lightly, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Don't play dirty." She whispered teasingly. "This is my lair after all." He smirked and brushed his finger over his mark. She had marked him in the same spot.  
  
"All I know how to do is play dirty."  
  
"Two can play at that game."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The next day was bright, no clouds in sight. Botan suddenly got tackled from behind. Someone put a cloth in her mouth.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She felt cold metal against her throat. Her heart was beating furiously. She didn't have any weapons on her. "If you even think about it, I'll slit your throat." She knew that voice. Gaho. "Yes, I lived through it." He leaned down and she could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan was finally able to talk. She glared at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?" She asked angrily. He looked at her then walked over to her. He took her face in his hand and kissed her.  
  
"I want revenge. You should know better than to try and kill me." She gave him a disgusted look. "You will be mine."  
  
"I can't." She stated.  
  
"And why not? All I need to do is kill the one you love." His grin got wider at her fear. "Why, just as we speak, my love, there's an ally of mine going to kill him and his friends." She struggled with the chains.  
  
"Why couldn't you just be happy with the one you cheated on me with? Yuki? Hmm? Was she not good enough for you?" She asked, getting slapped as a reply. "Don't think I'm ever going to love you or be yours!" He smirked at her.  
  
"If you want your lover, Youko, to live, you'll cooperate. I might not kill him if you decide that you want me more." He walked over to his bed and laid down. "You have until morning to decide. Have a nice night." They had taken most of the day just getting to his lair. She had tried to run back several times. She hated Gaho and she really loved Youko. She knew what she had to do. She struggled all night long with the opinion. "Well?" He asked, after he woke up and walked over to her. "Have you come to a decision, love?"  
  
"Gaho, I don't love you." She said bitterly. "I love Youko and always will." He smirked.  
  
"Very nice decision." She had to hope for him that he was happy. Even if she was miserable, it didn't matter. At least Youko was alive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Youko ran to Kuronue and Hiei. He burst into his lair and grabbed Kuronue, cutting him short of his sentence.  
  
"Where is she!?" His golden eyes were wide, full of fear. He shook his friend. Kuronue and Hiei could do nothing but stare. "Where is she..!?" He released Kuronue and fell to his knees. "She's gone.."  
  
"Little fox..?" Kuronue asked in disbelief. His indigo eyes closed and he looked away. The scent of tears filled the lair.  
  
"Dammit!" Youko's fist hit the ground and he tried to stop his tears. "Someone took her.."  
  
"Let's go back to wherever you guys were. C'mon, Youko." Kuronue helped his friend stand and gave him a worried look. Youko looked at his friend.  
  
"She would've screamed for help if she needed it.." He said.  
  
"Not unless she was gagged and had a knife at her throat." Hiei stated coldly. "I know where she is. I can read her mind. Gaho has her and he had proposed a deal. Your life or her love." He paused. "Guess which one she chose."  
  
"No!" Youko pushed away from Kuronue. "We're leaving. Now."  
  
"She told him that she hated him and that she loved you. He told her it was her lover's life on the line, Youko. He said he has allies here waiting for her decision. My guess is that's a bluff." Youko looked at Hiei. "That way." They followed Hiei quickly. They knew they had to get there on time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan looked at Gaho with hatred. He smirked at her.  
  
"What's wrong, my love? Upset that your little lover is no longer going to be able to touch you?" Botan growled and her eyes glittered with anger.  
  
"You don't have the balls to set me free, Gaho. You're afraid I'm going to kill you, isn't that right?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Guess what, Gaho? As soon as you let me go, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"No you won't, love. You will be too in love with me to do any killing." She spit in his face.  
  
"You just wait, Gaho. You will die." He forcibly pulled her face to his and kissed her. She struggled to get away as he tore at her clothing. His claws dug into her skin. He tore at his own clothing.  
  
"You're mine." She curled up in a ball and shook from fear. She felt her hot tears roll down her face. She closed her eyes. The next thing she heard was a scream. Her chains were taken off and she was cradled in someone's caring embrace. She looked up and her eyes met with a concerned indigo gaze.  
  
"Shh, its okay, little fox." She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. She turned her head and saw Youko glare down at Gaho, who was looking up fearfully. "See? We took care of everything." He handed her to Youko, who hugged her close then looked down at Gaho with all the hatred one can bear.  
  
"She's yours, hmm? That's why I marked her. She's mine." Botan shivered and clung to Youko's warmth. Youko turned to Botan. "What did he do to you?" She looked at him and shivered.  
  
"My love, let me handle him. He is the cause of my mistrust and pain. I want revenge." Youko agreed and watched as she bent down to eye-level with her ex. "So, Gaho, were you afraid of him? That is my lover that you were going to kill. The legendary Youko. And those two are my friends. Hiei and Kuronue. His legendary partners. Now, they wouldn't give you pity. They wouldn't give you mercy, right boys?" Both Hiei and Kuronue smirked evilly and nodded.  
  
"No mercy from me, little fox." Kuronue said, licking his lips. "I can only enjoy pain and suffering."  
  
"As do I, Gaho." Hiei said coldly. "I live for that sort of thing. Pity and mercy aren't in my vocabulary." Kuronue blinked.  
  
"How many other words aren't in your vocabulary? You only seem to know a few words.. like 'hn', for example." He poked his friend in the side.  
  
"You're asking for it, Raven." Blinking and looking miffed, Kuronue settled back to watch Botan deal with Gaho.  
  
"See? They aren't pleasant, are they? You're glad that I'm dealing with you, right?" Gaho's eyes widened. She reached over and took the knife he had held to her throat. "This is the weapon that you were going to use against me, isn't it?" She held it to his throat. "Hmm. How does it feel to be drawing your last breaths, knowing you're going to die?" She asked. Her amber eyes narrowed.  
  
"Please.."  
  
"Begging, now are you? I don't think so." She stood up and dragged him up by his hair. "Fight me, Gaho. One last time. Fight me. So that I won't be guilty for killing someone who's sitting there shivering in fear." He figured he had a clear shot at her stomach but he was wrong. She landed her kick in his stomach.  
  
"Wench.." He growled and lunged at her. She gripped his throat and felt her claws puncture his skin. She felt the warm blood run down her fingers. He winced.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan sat with Youko and stared into the fire. They were back at his lair with Kuronue and Hiei.  
  
"You should be thanking Hiei. He knew where you were and he led us there." Botan remained silent. She hadn't spoken a word since they left Gaho in his lair. She had had the same thoughtful look on her face for the entire time.  
  
"Little fox, Youko was worried about you. Heck, he came in here and grabbed me by my shirt. I'm lucky to still be living.. he has a pretty good grip." Kuronue rubbed his neck for emphasis. Hiei rolled his eyes and threw a log at the raven. Kuronue got hit and yelped, banging the small fire koorime over the head several times with the log.  
  
"Raven! Cut that out! Damn.. OW! Don't hit me there!"  
  
"Stop that! Don't!"  
  
"Give me that!"  
  
"Its mine! For my PROTECTION from YOU!"  
  
"Moron.. Oi!"  
  
"OUCH! Hiei!"  
  
"Cut it out!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I said, CUT IT OUT!"  
  
"Well, I said, NO!" Kuronue hit Hiei again with the log before Hiei picked up another one. "Get away from me with that!"  
  
"Put it down!" Youko watched with a sweatdrop and sighed, shaking his head. "NOW!"  
  
"You're too bossy!"  
  
"Didn't I - OW! Didn't I say not to hit me there!?"  
  
"AHH! Get away from me!" Kuronue threw rocks at Hiei, still holding his precious log. "Get away! You log-stealer! Its mine!"  
  
"Don't make me come any closer- DAMMIT!" Hiei got hit in the head with one of the many rocks. "You idiot!"  
  
"AHH!" Kuronue ran around, trying to get away from the little koorime. All the while, he started hitting Hiei with the log again. Kuronue tripped and Hiei hit him with his own log. "OW! Don't! That hurts.. OW!"  
  
"That should teach you not to hit me." Hiei said smartly, sitting down as if none of it had happened. Even Botan had to laugh after that incident.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Kuronue sulked. "He hits hard.."  
  
"I can see bruises starting to form on Hiei.. You must hit pretty hard too." Youko said with another chuckle, trying not to laugh harder to upset the raven further.  
  
"He was trying to steal my log.." All was silent for a few minutes before.. "Log-stealer." They all, save Hiei, burst into laughter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
I'm thinking of one more chapter and that'll be the last. It will be the Epilogue! Yay! Thank all of you reviewers who have been patient with me!  
  
Well.. I only wish that I had more Hiei humor in here before.. But I was satisfied with Kuronue and Youko and Botan humor. ^_^  
  
*Special thanks!* 


	7. Epilogue

-Life Without You-  
  
READ THIS VERY STUPID AN - Sadly, this fic is coming to a close. This is the Epilogue. I promise you that this fic will go out with a bang! This chapter will take place months after the last chapter. Hmm.. about 3 months. *nods*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Botan had her thieving outfit on. She secured her weapons and looked to Youko with a smirk. Kuronue whistled a tune as he tied sacks to his belt. Hiei stood at the entrance, waiting for the rest of them. Youko tied a sack to his belt and offered one to Botan, who did the same. They slipped out of the cave, ready for a night of thieving. No words were spoken as they sped quietly through the woods. The village was less than an hour away and it was a perfect night for thieving. The crescent moon was hidden behind clouds and only shone its silver radiance when a parting in the clouds unveiled its beauty. It was a star-less night, the sky filled with clouds. No light lit their way. Only their excellent vision and their instinct. The night cloaked them, as if shielding them from any sight. Hiei's dark form disappeared from their sight for a few minutes. He met them at the entrance of the village.  
  
"There is one thing you must know. Guards line the inside of the wall. Stay in the shadows of the torches and do not go in the light." They all nodded, preparing to do their jobs. They paced the area on the wall and found a guard slumbering against the wall. Botan jumped down, crouching. She kept on her hands and knees until buildings and homes hid her. Without even looking, she pulled a lock-picking tool from her belt and slid it into the nearest door. She heard the familiar 'click' and opened the door, slipping in as though she was one with the shadows. Her feet made no sound as she walked on the wooden floors. She stopped, backing up against the wall and crouching down when the moon's silvery light poured in through the window. She darted through the light and let her eyes roam over the room she was in.  
  
"As simple as usual." She said to herself as she crept up to the staircase. Her footsteps were filled with caution as she climbed the stairs. She smirked. A small hallway, consisting of two or three doors on each side and one at the end was all that rested before her. She stopped to listen. Nothing was heard. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Her fox ears twitched and rotated towards the light sounds of children's breathing. She could hear the heavier breathing of the adults at the end of the hallway. She felt almost linked to the sounds around her. Suddenly, a noise made her more aware that someone was waking. She looked around and found the perfect place to hide. She knew the sound came from the second door on the left. She quickly opened the first door on the right and closed it with a light 'click'. Then she crouched down in the shadows. She would wait until the child went back to the room. She listened once more. Only a few minutes later, the child returned to their bed and went back to sleep. She listened for another moment then exited the room. She made her way toward the back room. She opened the door with caution, using the darkness as a shield against anyone finding her. She slid in, barely making any noise. She tensed when she heard shouting outside. She didn't want to get caught again.  
  
"Theif!" Botan gasped slightly. Not again.. Was it Kuronue or Youko? Probably Kuronue. She ran to the window and opened it, jumping out. She landed in the shadow of the house and peeked from the side. She could hear sounds of fighting. Sighing, she went in to rescue the boys. She climbed up a house and took out her throwing knives. She threw them. Youko jumped out of the way. He did a backflip, landing gracefully on top of a guy who was attacking Kuronue.  
  
"Don't let them get away!" They raced away.  
  
"I told you not to touch that!" Hiei said coldly.  
  
"But it was so shiny!" Kuronue whined. "And you did NOT tell me not to touch it!"  
  
"Shut up, you two. They're probably going to be after us and we don't need to be tracked down because of so much noise!" Youko said, sending a glare at both of them. Botan looked at his, fearing his life once again. She couldn't help but fear for him. He was the only way to her happiness and she was not going to let anyone take him from her.  
  
"What are you thinking of, little fox? You look worried." Kuronue's indigo eyes met with her amber ones. She nearly bumped into him. "They don't have the guts to face us here."  
  
"That comforts me." She said sarcastically. He pouted.  
  
"That hurts." Then he grinned. "You shouldn't worry so much." His arm went around her. "You might get wrinkles."  
  
"You might get a bruise if you don't let go of me and start running." He frowned and let her go, his ego bruised.  
  
"Touchy." He started running, his eyes meeting Youko's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Geez, we didn't get one little gem." Kuronue threw down his leather sack and plopped down on the ground.  
  
"I wonder whose fault that is." Hiei said, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Shut up, Hiei." Kuronue's ego was stomped flat. "It wasn't entirely my fault.. you could have stopped me!" He snapped. Youko looked at Botan and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Want to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure." They left. Botan was silent for a while, looking around at her surroundings.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"About what it will be like to live in the same lair as those two." She stated dryly. He smirked and ruffled her hair, taking care not to hurt her ears.  
  
"I've done it for quite a while."  
  
"No wonder there's something wrong with you." He gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Shut up." He wrapped an arm around her waist. She moved closer to him and put her own arm around him. "There will be little peace with those two, but it's fun to watch them bicker."  
  
"Until you get a headache." He smiled and thought back to the first time he met her. He didn't think she was much. He was cold and heartless. He transformed quite fast and accepted her into his heart. It was a big step but it was one that he was thankful for.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kuronue pulled Hiei out of the cave.  
  
"We volunteer to go hunting!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"We do?" Hiei asked, blinking. Kuronue pulled him away before he had the chance to say anything else. Botan and Youko exchanged glances.  
  
"What an easy way to get rid of them." She said, crossing her arms and gazing into the fire. Youko caught a scent and sensed something different about her. He moved closer to her and tried to figure out what it was. She looked at him like he was nuts. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Something smells different.." He was curious. She blushed, looking away from him.  
  
"It must be you.. Nothing is different about me." He pinned her against the wall, studying her. Then he let his gaze roam down and back up. He narrowed his amber eyes. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"You.." He concentrated hard, his ear twitching. She blinked. He let her go, still trying to figure it out. "What are you hiding? You're not in heat.." She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything. See? You must be losing it." She slid back down into her sitting position and kept an eye on him. He sat down across from her, dazed. Time passed so slowly that it was almost as if it were on slow motion. Kuronue and Hiei came back. Kuronue was a little puzzled as to why they were just sitting there.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" He called, his serious expression fading to be replaced by a grin. "What a catch Hiei got!"  
  
"While you did nothing but-" Kuronue stuffed a handful of leaves into his mouth. Hiei spit them out, his face red from anger. "You little-"  
  
"HELP!" Botan stood up, keeping her eyes on the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I'm not very hungry. I'm gonna go lay down." She walked toward the next room of the lair. Kuronue sat down next to Youko.  
  
"What did you say to her?" He asked, frowning. Youko looked over at him, his eyes shadowed.  
  
"I don't know what I said that was wrong.. if anything." Hiei walked toward where she went.  
  
"Hey.. where are you going?" Kuronue asked, blinking. "You'll only make things worse-" Hiei turned and glared at him.  
  
"Shut up. I wish to say something to her." He left the two sitting there. Kuronue looked dumbfounded but Youko turned his eyes to the fire.  
  
"Start dinner, would you? I think I'm going for a walk." The kistune got up and left. Kuronue watched him leave. Something had to happen. But what? He knew Hiei wouldn't tell him if he knew. Of course the koorime knew.. but what exactly did he know? He obviously knew what was wrong with Botan. What about Youko?  
  
Botan sat near the small river, dipping her feet in and resting her hand on her slightly swelled stomach. She ran her finger over it, humming a soft tune.  
  
"You have not told him yet." She continued humming, not surprised that Hiei had read her. She shook her head slowly. The koorime sat next to her. "Why? Did he sense it?" She finished humming and looked over at him.  
  
"He sensed something but he didn't know what." She kicked the water lightly, watching as the droplets of water fell back into the water, causing ripples.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?" She didn't answer for a minute, wondering whether or not she should tell him. "It is your job to tell him, not mine."  
  
"Well.. I got nervous when he told me that he sensed something." She answered. "I don't know what he'll think." Hiei stared at her, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I couldn't tell you how he'll react." She sighed and started humming again. "But you'd better tell him soon." He stood up and left, taking one last look back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Youko got back about an hour later. Botan was still in the other room. He went in, taking cautious steps as to not alert her of his presence. His ear twitched. A pretty sound hit him, urging him to go on. He saw her resting her back against the wall, her legs stretched out. A sweet smile rested upon her face and her eyes were shining. He grew attached to the look on her face. He felt paralyzed.  
  
"I know you're there, Youko." She said, her voice soft. He slowly started to walk toward her. "Come and sit with me." He obeyed, not being able to do otherwise. He sat down and was surprised when she took his hand and lifted her shirt. She set his hand on her stomach. "You were right when you sensed something different.. I was sort of afraid of your reaction. We're going to have a family of our own soon." He looked up at her, his eyes wide. He was fascinated.  
  
"A.. family?" She gave him that sweet smile of hers and nodded.  
  
"And you're going to have to get used to being called otousan." She teased, poking him. His mouth was open in shock. She giggled and put her hand under his chin, closing his mouth for him. He was going to be a father and was going to have a family. He smiled. She hugged him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"You'll have to get used to being called okaasan." He said softly. She pulled away from him, smiling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"My little fox isn't so little anymore.." Kuronue said with a sniffle. He had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hn." Hiei smirked at them, already knowing. Kuronue hugged the koorime.  
  
"Don't be afraid to cry, Hiei." Hiei pushed him away and glared.  
  
"I do not want to cry, moron." He stated coldly.  
  
"You just don't want to admit it."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"How cute! Hiei is in denial!" Kuronue danced around, repeating his 'cute' phrase over and over. Hiei twitched and chased after him, cursing him and trying to hit him with his katana. Botan and Youko sighed. Some things just never change.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
THE END!  
  
^_^ Please review!  
  
Besides, I'm sure you can guess what'll happen next anyway.  
  
SPECIAL! PLEASE READ!  
  
This is a survey. Just a little question. When I finish with a few more fics, I can write another Youko/Botan for you.  
  
1.) YES! 2.) Sure, why not? 3.) NO! 4.) Are you nuts? No way.  
  
^_^;  
  
-Jessica a.k.a MysticBluAngel 


End file.
